


Frozen Coffee

by Rhodium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Boss!Tom, Coffee, First Date, General Confusion and Denial, Harry has a caffeine addiction, Ice Skating, M/M, Sassy!Harry, Skating Skill: Low, Tom has a workaholic complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodium/pseuds/Rhodium
Summary: Harry was sure his mind must have short-circuited for a second, because it sounded like Riddle, his megalomaniac micromanaging boss who had a stick permanently stuck up his ass, had just asked him out on a date."What, like a date?" He blurted out, his mind-to-mouth filter as degraded as the one in the coffee machine. Harry immediately clapped his hands over his mouth, failing to hold back in the words that had already fallen from his lips.Then, to his surprise, his uptight cold-hearted boss fidgeted.What the…Or, the story where Harry believes that his boss, Tom Riddle, is a heartless robot...and then they go ice skating.





	

**Disclaimer: Everything the light touches is JK's kingdom, and fanfiction is very much a shadowy place.**

* * *

Tom Riddle was lurking by the coffee machine again. And by lurking, Harry meant practically draped over the machine in a failed attempt at a casual lean. Didn't the man have anything other to do, like _work_ , instead of existing solely to annoy Harry?

Every inch of Harry's mind was screaming 'ABORT', because he knew that the insufferable prick would start teasing him about his caffeine addiction. Harry was surprised that his intolerable boss hadn't acquired one yet, as Harry wasn't the one who had practically set up camp by the damned machine. If anything, it should be bloody Riddle who had a problem, not him. And Riddle already had a plethora of problems. Like the personal boundaries issue, or the need for constant meetings that just rehashed everything the team had already discussed the day before. Seriously, who scheduled their employees to start back at work the day after Christmas? They were an office stationery company, who the hell cared about staples over New Year's?

Too late. Riddle, his ever-teasing slave-driving monster of a boss had seen him before he could furtively crab-step away. Harry couldn't exactly turn around now, with his limited edition 'Minions' coffee mug held limp in his hand. He swallowed his annoyance and made the last few metres over to the machine, stubbornly ignoring Riddle whose gaze he could feel tracking every step. He half-expected the man to pull out a few charts analysing Harry's coffee habit, along with a down-to-the-minute schedule of when Harry's cravings would hit.

Harry silently placed his mug under the machine's nozzle, wishing for the umpteenth time that the office would buy a better one. His sub-par coffee was seriously affecting the quality of his work! Riddle, his perfectionist and streamlined-efficient boss should be more concerned about that than the twenty-two minute lunch breaks he was proposing to the higher-ups. As the machine slowly chugged to life and started to drizzle liquid ambrosia into his mug, Riddle decided to start to being his usual pratty self.

"That's the second time you've refilled that mug in 56 minutes."

How the hell was he so precise? Oh, that's right - Riddle was part robot.

"Thank you, I forgot to log it down earlier." Harry quipped, turning to face Riddle with a sickeningly sweet smile. It only _slightly_ annoyed him when Riddle smiled at him in return, as if Harry actually had a bloody record book or coffee diary. Dammit – Harry was not trying to be genuine here!

"I've been thinking…" Riddle drawled, just as the coffee machine started to sputter out the last of the lukewarm beverage. Harry couldn't help himself.

"Congratulations." He deadpanned, inwardly cheering in victory when a flash or irritation passed across Riddle's face for a second. Hmm, only a second. He'll aim for longer next time.

"Anyway," Riddle started again, keeping a careful eye out for any interruptions on Harry's part. When there weren't any coming, he continued. "I've decided that we should go ice skating this weekend."

Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What, like a late Christmas party? You _never_ organise anything festive for the team!"

Riddle scowled. "With good reason. They're a waste of time and resources, and only serve to encourage inebriation and slacking off work. No, I meant the _we_ go, as in just us two."

Harry was sure his mind must have short-circuited for a second, because it sounded like Riddle, his megalomaniac micromanaging boss who had a stick permanently stuck up his ass, had just asked him out on a _date_.

"What, like a date?" He blurted out, his mind-to-mouth filter as degraded as the one in the coffee machine. Harry immediately clapped his hands over his mouth, failing to hold back in the words that had already fallen from his lips.

Then, to his surprise, his uptight cold-hearted boss _fidgeted_.

_What the…_

Tom Riddle was by far the most unromantic man on the planet, no – in the universe. There was probably a little green man somewhere that had some moves over Riddle. Harry had always pegged Riddle as asexual, simply because the man had never expressed any remote interest in _anyone_. Not even Cho Chang, the hot girl who worked in the neighbouring department. And _everyone_ was interested in Cho Chang. It really was too bad that she was dating Ginny from legal.

This _had_ to be a joke, right?

"I'm not joking, Harry."

Had he said that out loud? Or maybe Riddle's newest software update meant that he could now read minds.

Riddle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, looking much older than his twenty-five years.

"This Saturday. Ice Rink. Two-thirty. I'll meet you there." And then Riddle walked off, not even waiting for Harry's response. However, Harry probably wouldn't have been able answer anyway, as he was currently staring into the space where Riddle had just been, world crashing down around him at the thought of his prissy, by-the-book boss having _romantic sentiments_.

 _Towards him_.

Harry's coffee was stone-cold by the time he came around.

* * *

Three days later, Harry was standing outside his local ice rink, a thick pair of woollen socks clutched in his hands. Harry hadn't been to this rink in ages, which really was inexcusable as it was only a fifteen-minute walk from work. He remembered coming here as a little kid, wrapped up in a big padded coat, his mum and dad each holding a hand as they led him around the ice. Harry hadn't expected to feel nostalgic, but he suddenly found himself much more excited to be skating.

Over the last few days, he'd thought about his interaction with Riddle and came to a conclusion: Riddle hadn't asked him out on a date. Harry had either misheard or Riddle was joking – there was no way that his cyborg boss who couldn't muster up a stiver of emotion would suddenly do a 180. He didn't know what Riddle was trying to achieve here, but Harry was determined to have the best time possible on the ice; Riddle or no Riddle.

He walked into the building, joined a queue and pulled out his wallet. It was only a couple of quid for two hours on the rink, and only a few more for the skate hire. Harry didn't realise it would be so cheap.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, and _Harry didn't jump_.

Warm breath ghosted over the back of his neck. Harry was annoyed to find that his heart rate sped up - he wasn't afraid of Riddle, dammit. He didn't even want to consider the other possibility.

"I've already bought the tickets. Let's go."

Harry pulled Riddle's hand off, and spun round to face the smirking man.

" _Tickets?_ You were pretty confident I'd show."

Riddle smiled. "Of course, Harry. I knew you couldn't resist."

"Umm. Okay then. Let's go skate." Why did he have to sound so awkward? Now the bastard was smirking, _again_. Oh - Harry was still holding Riddle's hand. He dropped it casually, trying not to draw Riddle's attention but at the same time hating the fact that _of course_ Riddle noticed.

Riddle laughed ( _he had a sense of humour?_ ) and held out Harry's ticket, which he took, despising the fact that he now owed Riddle. Harry and his evil boss went down the staircases to the ice rink, along with several other families with young children who had recently purchased tickets. Harry grimaced.

"They're going to be a nightmare." He told Riddle, who was staring at the children with the same look of despair. "Crashing into walls or worse, _us_."

Riddle hummed, and slung his arm round Harry's shoulders. Harry stiffened.

"Don't worry," he purred, "I'll keep you safe."

Did Riddle just purr? This. Was. Too. Weird. Harry shrugged off the arm, and sped up down to the bottom of the staircase, away from his overly-touchy boss. Riddle had the offence to just smile – there was something about Riddle's constant smiles that made Harry just want to punch him in the face.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he sat down on a bench and untied his shoes, leaping up off the bench with his shoes halfway off his feet when Riddle sat down beside him. He tugged them the rest of the way off, Riddle smirking with one eyebrow raised, and hurried over to the skate hire.

"Size seven, please."

The lady working behind the counter picked up Harry's ratty trainers and ticket, before disappearing into the back. He stared obstinately ahead as Riddle joined him, placing his own shoes on the counter. Harry strengthened his resolve as Riddle edged closer to him, their shoulders touching. An expected burst of warmth rushed to Harry's cheeks as he became hyperaware of the light touch, knowing that Riddle had plenty of space to stand _away_ from Harry.

The woman returned, a pair of blue skates deposited onto the counter. While Harry checked that the size was right, where it was painted on the sides of the boots, Riddle ordered his skates.

"Size ten."

Why was Riddle smirking at him? He was looking pointedly at Harry's boots, specifically where the size – oh, right. Funny.

"I'm not going to stoop to your level of immaturity, Riddle." He muttered, picking up his boots.

Riddle clasped a hand to his chest in mock indignation. "I have no idea what you mean."

Harry huffed, and his answer was just to walk away and sit down on a bench, where he pulled his thick socks over his thinner ones, before slipping a foot into a skate and pulling at the laces. They were garishly red, clashing horribly with the navy blue of the boot, and Harry wound them around the little metal holders before tying them off at the top. He was already starting on the next skate when Riddle sat down beside him and started to do the same.

By the time Riddle was finished, Harry was taking a few steps along the floor, testing the boots to make sure they weren't loose. No, they fit well – nice and snug around his ankle, almost uncomfortably tight but that was the way Harry liked it. Checking that Riddle was behind him, which of course he was, Harry and his annoying boss awkwardly made their way to the rink's entrance, wobbling slightly on their blades.

Harry went first, lowering both his feet onto the rink – holding onto the groove in the wall that ran mid-chest height off the ground. His skates scrabbled for hold on the ice, and he shuffled along the wall, trying to get used to the feel of the ice curving under the blades. He could feel Riddle behind him, vindictively noting that he too was struggling for control as the blades slid past each other in fruitless motions.

Harry, eventually, began to get the hang of it and pushed away from the wall somewhat clumsily. He held one of his boots at an angle, using it to push off the ice before switching to the other boot and doing the same. He quickly found the need to be bent slightly forward, and picked up speed – gliding across the ice with a triumphant smile across the face before he crashed into a wall.

_Ouch._

Riddle slid over to him, still supporting himself on the wall.

"You've skated before." He accused, sending Harry a dirty look. Harry shrugged, bemused about Riddle's indignation.

"Yeah, so? Only as a child, though – I just have good balance." A thought occurred to Harry.

"Wait – so you haven't been skating before?" At Riddle's sharp nod of confirmation, Harry barked out a laugh. "Why did you suggest it then, of all things?"

Riddle turned his gaze downwards to the ice, and Harry was surprised when it didn't start melting under such intensity.

"I thought it would be easier." Riddle eventually muttered, still not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Seriously?" Harry was dumbfounded – he finally found something that Riddle wasn't perfect at. The press needed to be alerted.

"The anime made it seem easy." Riddle mumbled under his breath.

"Anime?" Harry questioned, not sure he'd heard right.

Riddle turned back up to face him. "Never mind."

"Never mind? Oh, ok, fine. You know what? I'll teach you." Harry began to regret his decision the instance the words left his mouth, as Riddle's eyes brightened and a half-smirk began to form.

"What's that devious look for? Riddle? Riddle?" Harry began to panic as Riddle said nothing, instead approaching him like a predator along the side of the wall. Harry began to scramble away, but found that it was much harder to skate when his demon boss was eyeing him like he was something to eat.

A hand shot out and grabbed him by the elbow, Riddle clamping on and Harry struggled to pry him off.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, no longer by the wall but a few metres out as he fought to get away from Riddle.

"You're teaching me." Riddle finally deigned to reply as Harry pulled him along the ice, both of them sliding uncontrollably and losing balance, only exacerbated by the fact that a Riddle on the ice possessed the grace of a newborn deer.

"I can't when you're holding on like this! We'll both fall - "

No sooner had he said those words, than they had come true as Harry fell onto his side, Riddle crashing down on top of him. Harry groaned, feeling his body bruise and ache, Riddle's added weight not helping. Riddle, who was still lying on top of Harry.

"Ge' off." Harry's muffled voice demanded, his face buried into Riddle's jacket. Riddle chuckled.

"I can't – I'm not good at skating."

Harry's brow furrowed, his glare turning suspicious.

"Doesn' ma'er. Ge' off."

Riddle leaned into Harry, until he was close that Harry could feel his breath against his forehead. His dark brown hair was falling down, almost brushing Harry and his dark grey eyes were grinning with mirth. Harry began to writhe, uselessly pushing against Riddle and trying to shove the taller man off.

"People are staring! Ge' off!"

"No, they're not. Don't lie, Harry."

Harry didn't care – he knew what sight they made to the other people on the ice. His face flushed red. Riddle smirked, thin pink lips tugging upwards.

"Are you sure you want me to get off?"

Harry fumed. "Yes, move you perverted bastard!"

Riddle finally leant back, straddling Harry's legs and Harry was quick to squirm out and stand back upright on the ice, Riddle still down on his knees in front of him.

"How uncouth, Harry. Such vulgar words for someone so young." Riddle mocked, making no apparent effort to move.

"Young? I'm what, three years younger than you?"

"And do I swear?" Riddle rebutted, a dark smile teasing Harry.

"No, because such words have not been programmed into your vocabulary."

Riddle tsked, scolding Harry as if he was some little boy – which he wasn't! He was just a little short, that's all.

"Do you like me like this, Harry?" Riddle questioned, something sly dripping from his words.

Harry was confused, somewhat taken back by the sudden change in direction. "Like what?"

Riddle grinned. "On my knees. In front of you."

Harry didn't miss the insinuation. A hot blush blossomed onto his cheeks, Riddle's half-lidded eyes not helping at all.

"Come on." Harry's voice was unnaturally strained, and he pointedly looked past Riddle as the man accepted Harry's outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet. Harry coughed, clearing his throat and silently wished away the blush still staining his face.

They returned to the wall – thankfully, with no more incidents. Both Riddle and Harry settled into silence as they started testing the ice again, one hand on the wall for balance. As Riddle slowly became more comfortable on the ice, leaving the wall to skate around other newbies and returning when he lost his balance, Harry began looking for revenge.

 _There!_ Some of the ice had been kicked up when the pro-skaters skidded to a halt, leaving a deep scar in the ice. Harry scooped up a handful, the ice quickly numbing his naked hand, but he ignored it – quickly skating ahead to catch up with Riddle.

When he was directly behind Riddle, the man holding onto the wall as a swarm of penguin-wielding toddlers skated past, he called out the his name. Riddle turned around, and his face quickly became plastered with ice as Harry hurled his makeshift snowball at his boss.

Harry laughed as Riddle silently wiped off the 'snow', his expression impassive. However, Harry's laugh soon died off as Riddle looked at him blankly, suddenly worrying if he had gone too far. Then, Harry's eyes caught a few crystals still hanging on to the outside of Riddle's lip, and before he knew it he was cleaning them off with an outstretched finger.

Riddle stared at Harry, and Harry, who had just come to his senses, snapped his hand back to his side as if burnt.

"I – I was just - " Harry stammered, hating himself for being so nervous. He was just _what_? Feeling the sudden urge to poke his boss's face?

Riddle smiled, but it was real this time – the skin around his eyes crinkled and for the first time Harry noticed how beautiful they were. Riddle's face moved closer to Harry, and at the same time Harry knew what was about to happen but also disbelieving that it would.

Then Riddle's lips were on Harry's, cold from the ice but soft, gently pushing against Harry's lower lip. To both Harry's surprise and resignation, he found himself returning the kiss. It was slow and sweet, an uncharacteristic show of gentleness from the man Harry had always called a heartless robot. Harry grew bolder, fiercely pressing up against the man and seeking to deepen the kiss. Riddle complied, and what was once a mild touch quickly devolved into a passionate locking of lips, with both sides eager to reclaim power.

Then, as soon as it had begun, it was over, Riddle having leant back with his lips thoroughly abused.

Harry lost his newly regained confidence as they parted – too soon – and had to look away, down at the scarred ice because if he did look at Riddle, he knew he'd lose his balance.

Riddle's hand grabbed Harry's chin, softly, caressing – and brought Harry back round to face him. His grey eyes, usually so steely and hard were tender and kind, and Harry swallowed heavily.

"How about we get off the ice, and get some coffee?" Riddle suggested, smiling as Harry's eyes instantly lit up.

"God, yes." The promise of coffee instantly erased any of his nerves, the mere temptation of it sending a bolt of adrenaline to his heart, which was already outrageously fluttering.

"Perfect."

* * *

**A/N So this is why Rabbits and Time-Turners isn't being updated today. I'm sorry – I just couldn't get this out of my head. My excuse is that I updated RaTT early on New Year's, so it's not like I'm skipping a week.**

**Bear in mind that this is my first ever fanfic with** **_romantic sentiments_ ** **, and so I'm feeling quite nervous about posting this. Please tell me what you thought, and whether you'd like to see some more fics like this in the future!**


End file.
